To Be with You
by KrysX
Summary: AU set during 6th year. What will become of Hermione and Ron's relationship when the new guy at school gets between them? adult situations and some coarse language. Update: FIC IS ABANDONED. Graduated high school, went to college and forgot about this story. I can't even remember where the plot was going, sorry!
1. Passing Time

Author's Note: Hi there! This is my first short story I've ever written so I thought it would be best if I started out with a songfic or rather story that was based off a song. It's a good song so I'll try my best to put it into story format. The song is "Car Underwater" by Armor for Sleep, so I hope you enjoy! Any critique would be welcome! D

The story is my version of what goes on in sixth year between Ron and Hermione, so no HBP spoilers. Oh yeah, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to him.

Chapter One

**Passing Time**

It was already a month into the new school year and the temperature was dropping fast. Every fireplace in the school was ablaze but even that didn't seem to help in the drafty corridors, at least that's what Hermione thought as she, Harry, and Ron were on their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As the days passed by, she couldn't help but notice that there was something she needed. For being such a brainy girl, it was frustrating to not understand herself. She was a prefect, she organized a foundation-somewhat- to help house elves, she had perfect grades, a good family life, and two incredibly loyal best friends she could only dream of. But yet, something had seriously gone wrong somewhere. Hermione wasn't sure where, when, or what, but something was amiss and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"What do you think, Hermione?"

_Great,_ she thought, c_aught daydreaming again._

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" turning towards Harry, who was looking at her quizzically.

"I asked if you were up for a little outing this weekend to Fred and George's new shop in Hogsmede. Were you drifting again?" He was looking at her like her nose just grew a foot.

"So what if I was? I have a lot on my mind," she defended herself.

"If I didn't know any better, Hermione, I'd say you were drifting, and not just today, but what about yesterday in Herbology? I've never seen you not raise your hand in class," Ron had joined their conversation now, obviously concerned.

"Look you two, I'm fine. I must be getting a little stressed or something, nothing to worry about." Hermione hoped her lying was better than Ron's- she didn't want to have to explain herself right now.

"And as for your field trip to Hogsmede, I do hope you realize that it is NOT the proper weekend. I will take no part in your little escapades off grounds. And I certainly would not risk my status as prefect to be caught at your brothers' joke shop!" Ron looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me, but it's not like its Zonko's we're talking about. I could use a few of the Everlasting Stink Bombs Fred just made! Those things take at least three days for the smell to disappear…Not that I would ever use them at Hogwarts of course," he added that last bit when he saw Hermione's mouth open, ready to interject.

Before she was about to speak, another red head appeared between her and Harry.

"'Ello there mates! Wat's the goings on 'round 'ere?" said a very hyper Ginny in her very annoying Cockney impression.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are just bickering as usual," Harry spoke above the two fighting, acknowledging Ginny's nod, "we were just discussing our field trip to Fred and George's shop this weekend. Care to join us?"

Ginny looked at Ron on the other side of Harry. He looked a little flustered, but determined. Of course Hermione would try and stop them but she never succeeded in the past.

"Of course I will!" she lowered her voice, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her."

"Come on Hermione! We could take Harry's cloak all the way there and back!" Ron obviously had not given up.

"Really, Ron, do you think all three of us will fit under that thing? Both you and Harry have grown like weeds over the years, and what about Ginny? Oh, what am I saying! We're not going!" Hermione's face was pink and a few stray hairs were resting on her forehead when she turned to Ginny.

"Honestly, some people just do _not _change!" There was a hint of surrender in her tone and even the tiniest smile had managed to escape. Only Ginny caught this and a slow, curious grin crept on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" the one thing Hermione hated most, besides not understanding herself, was someone knowing something she didn't.

"Mmmhmm…I think I understand it now," the trio looked at Ginny with questioning glances, Hermione with a slightly pinker face.

"I think I'll be off. Can't be late, especially when there are two prefects right next to me." Ginny left the three of them behind as she skipped down the hall.

"I think we should do the same, Snape will probably take ten points from each of us," Harry said, ending the argument.

"Yeah, that and he'll probably kill us and use our bones for some sort of potion, the git!" Ron never stopped concocting images of Snape at his worst.

"Ron! Language please, there are first years around," and Hermione never stopped bugging Ron about his colorful language.

By the time Hermione go back from the library, Gryffindor tower was a madhouse. It seemed like everyone was there talking, laughing, or running around. The only exception was Ron and Harry playing a game of Wizard Chess in front of the largest fireplace. She noticed Ginny in the corner of the room, sitting by a big picture window doing homework. Relieved that her favorite spot hadn't been taken, she walked over and sat across from Ginny.

"Ugh, these books are so heavy…So why is everyone down here, it's only Thursday?" Hermione could have sworn it was a full moon with their behavior when she suddenly thought of Remus Lupin, her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor with a ping of sadness.

"I'm not sure, maybe pre-weekend jitters?" Ginny stared down at her paper avoiding Hermione's gaze.

"Maybe…aside from the fact that midterms are in a week! Last night the common room was as quiet as the library! Something's not right, Ginny." Hermione took a closer look at Ginny's cheeks turning red. "And you know why, don't you? What did you do?" she nagged. It took a few seconds for Ginny to compose herself before she spoke.

"George asked me to…I mean, if I could sort of test his latest on our dearest fellow students," Hermione was staring at her with huge eyes.

"You what! What did you give them, Ginny? And how, there's so many!" she found it was hard to speak. What would happen to her if Professor McGonagall just walked in to see this mess?

"It's totally harmless, well mostly. George calls it Think-Me-Not. He said it's like a sedative but without the drowsing effects. Whoever inhales the gas, that's what it is, lets loose and forgets about their responsibilities,"

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel- relieved because Fred and George actually made something that could be useful or stressed because Fred and George made something that could hurt the whole house.

"How does it last, Ginny?" suddenly Hermione covered her mouth and nose. "Oh Merlin, I've been breathing it in this whole time!"

Ginny laughed at Hermione's reaction. "Don't worry, its fading away," she said pulling down Hermione's hands, "Fred said it only lasted about an hour."

"What about you? And Harry and Ron?"

"Well, I left as soon as I set it off and got back when it started wearing out. As for those two, they were in here the whole time. Though I doubt they had much stress on about midterms to begin with. Can't make a lazy procrastinator lazier I guess."

Hermione looked over at the fireplace in time to see Ron's knight skew one of Harry's pawns.

"Honestly, I don't think those two will ever get their priorities straight," she sighed.

Ginny gave her the same look she did earlier that morning.

"Hermione, why do you fuss so much over them?" she was sick of Hermione never opening up to her. Sure, that was her choice, but Ginny thought it was high time for the whiz kid to give in a little to her girly instincts.

"Is it a crime to worry about your friends' futures? Besides, if I don't nag them, who will?"

"Well, I just think it's a little more deeply rooted than that," she said closing her book with her parchment inside.

"You should really get a folder to keep those neat. And by deeply rooted, I certainly hope you don't mean what I think you mean. I could never feel that way for Harry,"

"Who said I was talking about Harry?" Ginny gathered her books and turned her back.

"Oh, and please come with us this weekend. It will be fun, I promise. Besides, I think someone really wants you to come," she smiled and walked away before Hermione could say anything.


	2. The New Kid

Ginny left Hermione sitting alone at the window to look at the remaining leaves blowing in the wind. How could Ginny presume Hermione felt that way about _Ron? _Ronald Weasley, the red headed boy who couldn't turn his rat yellow? Ronald Weasley, the klutzy guy who always laughed at himself? Ronald Weasley, her hotheaded, slacker, of a best friend? Ginny must be a little nutters.

Ginny left Hermione sitting alone at the window to look at the remaining leaves blowing in the wind. How could Ginny presume Hermione felt that way about _Ron? _Ronald Weasley, the red headed boy who couldn't turn his rat yellow? Ronald Weasley, the klutzy guy who always laughed at himself? Ronald Weasley, her hotheaded, slacker, of a best friend? Ginny must be a little nutters.

Hermione looked over to where Ron seemed to be celebrating another victory and smiled at his laugh that carried across the room. She stopped herself and realized that maybe she did have more feelings for Ron than she thought. Sure he was always a little cute with his freckles, blue eyes, and that silly grin. He had a sense of humor that she loved and he was always nice to her. After third year, they grew accustomed to arguing so much it really meant nothing—with the exception of Viktor Krum and the Yule Ball.

Slowly, it started making sense to her. Hermione was an expert at practically everything but herself. When she spent the last fortnight of the summer holidays at the Burrow, it was exceptionally warm. It was even hotter when her hair was down in all its poofy glory, so she'd put in it a ponytail or messy bun to get it off her face and neck. After getting a few compliments on her adjusted look, Ron more or less gawked at her, she continued to style it for school.

Spending more time with Ginny meant reading more of _Witch Weekly _and a few teen magazines they got when they went into muggle London. Her wardrobe changed, her attitude changed, and she even woke up a little bit earlier to put on some makeup. Hermione didn't think of it then, but she wanted to look good. She wanted attention, more specifically male attention.

On the first day of school, she was getting more looks from boys in other houses. She wasn't just nerdy Hermione Granger, she was the more mature version of a nerdy Hermione Granger. They had assumed most of those looks to be for Harry since they were walking together.

_So maybe I do have some feelings for Ron. Maybe that's what I want, what I need-someone to call my own. Being with Viktor was nice, but I want more. I want, I can't believe I'm thinking this, but maybe what I want is…Ron._

The next morning, Hermione was in Advanced Arithmancy copying down a histogram half-heartedly when there was a knock at the door. It was Professor McGonagall with a boy she had never seen before in Hogwarts robes. After a moment of whispering to Professor Vector, McGonagall left the room and the boy behind.

"Students, if I may have just a moment. I would like you all to welcome Michael Gates to Hogwarts. He is a transfer from America and has been sorted into Ravenclaw. So please, say your hellos to him outside of class and try not to pester him with too many questions,"

Hermione sized up the beautiful creature before her. This Michael Gates was definitely a looker, and obviously a thinker if he was in Advanced Arithmancy. She couldn't get over how handsome he was. His skin was slightly pale-a summer's tan fading slowly, with short, spiked, light blonde hair. Hermione noticed his eyes were the brightest blue that must've had the depth of the seven layers of hell. They resembled pools of water that when the light hit it just right, they exploded with shimmering beauty. Professor Vector must have said a joke, because out of no where, Michael smiled and Hermione nearly melted at how straight and white his teeth were. That smile was so straight and full of personality! He was pretty tall too, considering she was sitting at the front of the room, just about as tall as Ron. As her eyes worked their way downward, barely listening to was Professor Vector was saying, Hermione determined he had a nice build. His button up shirt fitted over his arms and broad chest perfectly leaving just enough to the imagination; he must've played quidditch or some other sport where he came from.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione blinked and saw that Michael noticed her staring.

"Y-Yes Professor?"

"It seems you have most of your charts complete, and since you are the only prefect in this class, I was hoping you'd give Mr. Gates here a small tour of Hogwarts before lunch,"

"Small tour? Sir, there's no such thing at Hogwarts," Hermione laughed at her own joke. Wait- did she just _joke?_

A few people around her noticed too but there were still giggles all the same-including from Mr. Gates. Hermione conjured her quill and parchment into her knapsack.

"Well then, let's get started, there's a lot of ground to cover and I for one don't want to be late for lunch," Hermione stood and realized they were close, really close. She smiled, unsure of herself, and led him to the exit.

"I hope you don't get discouraged by the cold snap we're having. The halls usually aren't this drafty, I'm willing to bet Peeves-oh, he's one of our poltergeists, a real prankster- has something to do with it,"

They were walking towards the astronomy tower since Hermione had just showed Michael the rest of his classes and she only had that and the greenhouses to show him.

"So…what do you like to do around here for fun?" This was the first time Michael had said anything that wasn't about the school. Halfway through the tour, he already knew some of Hogwarts's history, the school rules, how the house systems worked (including rivalries), how the class schedules worked, when exams were, and the next few quidditch matches.

"Well, I spend most of my time reading and doing homework. I know, go on, say anything you want, I stopped caring long ago. Actually, I like to spend time with my friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny," she didn't know why, but Hermione just wanted to splurge and tell Michael everything about their plans for the coming weekend, what the three of them have been through over the years, and anything else that came to mind.

"That's great, wait…Harry? As in Harry Potter?" Michael sounded a bit perplexed, Hermione just giggled.

"Yes, _the _Harry Potter. I've been friends with he and Ron since first year,"

"When I heard Professor Vector say 'Miss Granger' back in the classroom, I have to admit, I got a little excited because you looked familiar to me for some reason and then when he said that, I knew for sure," he smiled.

"Knew what? That I was Hermione Granger? And just how did I look familiar?" Hermione was no dummy, her picture had been in the Daily Prophet several times in the last two years, but surely they don't send copies out to the states?

"Well, I wasn't sure if Hermione was a common name here or not, so I didn't want to say anything at first. I got the feeling it was you when I walked in because I saw your picture a few years ago when news hit the wizarding world that Viktor Krum had a new girlfriend who was a student at Hogwarts," He saw Hermione's cheeks flush as she looked down at the floor. "Don't worry, I won't judge by what they said, our papers at home tend to make any situation into a scandal,"

Michael seemed to know what Hermione was thinking. She didn't know what the American tabloids said about her and Krum, but it didn't sound any better than what Rita Skeeter had published.

When they climbed the Astronomy Tower talking about their favorite classes, Michael gasped at the view he saw. The trees of the Forbidden Forest were starting to turn their array of fall gold, bronze, and red. The quidditch pitch was host to a few novice flyers while the lake monster thrashed it's tentacles above the water. The cold nipped at Hermione's nose and fingertips when a little shudder escaped her.

Michael noticed this and placed his cloak around Hermione's shoulders.

"God this is beautiful, it reminds me of home. All this scenery and life! I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how wonderful a mystery nature is," Hermione smiled at his statement.

_Merlin, he is deep! Oh and it's so strange to hear someone without an accent! Not bad, just…new._

"Right, heh, well…er..Oh yes! The greenhouses for Herbology are below to your left," she watched her breath rise before her, "and Hagrid, our gamekeeper and Care for Magical Creatures teacher, well his hut is over on the other side. He is such a sweet heart; you should really talk to him if you get the chance." She looked into his eyes.

"Maybe I will one day after class. Well, isn't lunch soon? The castle is pretty big to travel through," Michael broke the awkward silence between them.

"Uh, right…I'm freezing anyway. Besides, you have to meet Harry and Ron and Ginny, they'll be eager to meet you."

"I'd love to meet them! You make them sound like such wonderful people, I can't wait!"

By the time Hermione and Michael reached the great hall, a majority of students were already seated waiting for the food to appear when they all turned their heads to see who Hermione was walking in with.

This reminded Hermione, "By the way, if any rumor of merit, gossip, or secret of yours lets out, you can expect this kind of entrance, whispers included."

Sure enough, the student body followed through with what she had just said, this made Michael chuckle to himself as they approached the Gryffindor table.

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione, unsure of what was going on. Ron had the biggest reaction of all them. He looked at Michael as if he passed gas and back at Hermione who was seated across from him.

"Who the hell is this? And why are you bringing a Ravenclaw to our table?"

Hermione turned towards Michael who had just sat beside her.

"I told you he was charming," she turned to Ron and Harry, "Listen you two, I want you to be nice. This is Michael Gates, a transfer from the states. It's his first day so I was just giving him a tour of Hogwarts,"

Before Ron could open up again, Harry outstretched his arm.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, mate. I'm Harry, this here is Ron, and that's his little sister Ginny coming."

Michael shook Harry's hand. "Thank you, it's a real pleasure to meet you Harry," he let go and gestured towards Ron who made no effort to put down his fork.

"Oh, I never got to ask, but why did you move to England?" Hermione changed the subject, saving Harry from the Fame Game and Ron from opening his mouth again.

"Well, my father's job relocated him to Surrey because they couldn't afford the building anymore. So he, my mother, and I just left and I've been here a total of nine days. My mom was heartbroken when she heard we had to leave because she wanted me to finish my education at the Wizarding School she and my father went to, Bonae Voluntatis School for Wizards,"

Hermione frowned at what it must've been like to uproot your entire life and leave behind your friends for some foreign country.

"Bonae Voluntatis? Isn't that Latin for 'good will'? Where is it at?"

Michael smiled and nodded at her knowledge of the Latin language.

"It's in Wisconsin, only about an hours fly to my house, or old house, excuse me. I've lived there my entire life. I'm glad when you took me up to the astronomy tower, I was able to see that the landscape isn't too different than what I'm used to," everyone around them who was listening had their jaws dropped at he just said. Ron's face was turning redder by the minute and Harry avoided eye contact with Hermione.

Hermione caught on and saved her reputation. "No! Oh goodness no, you guys! Ginny, don't give me that look. Michael, I suppose I should explain to you that the astronomy tower is notorious for being Hogwarts's main snog spot," she read his expression over and over before she corrected herself. "Snogging is like kissing, but excessively," she blushed at hearing herself being to blunt.

"Oh! Making out! Right well, we didn't do anything of the sort, if that's what you guys are freaking out about. I thought I had committed some type of ultimate taboo or something, heh," everyone around laughed a little with the exception of Ron Weasley who was stabbing his mac 'n' cheese with excessive force. Hermione was red in the face when she saw Ron across from her being so rude.

"Listen Ron, I know you don't take too kindly to strangers or change, but can you _please _make an exception this one time? Michael is very nice, plus he has two classes with us, one of them being Divination, so I suggest you apologize for your rudeness. I'll see you all for class in a few minutes, I'm too frustrated to eat," and with that, Hermione stormed off leaving everything behind, including her unfinished plate. Ron took the chicken leg from her setting and turned towards Michael.

"Look, I'm only sorry a little bit because I don't know if I can trust you. Happy?"

Michael, embarrassed about them arguing over his presence, said, "Sure thing…" when Ginny leaned towards him.

"My big brother is a fat head at times, lots of times. You need to have a lot of patience with him, I don't think it could get any worse than this, so congrats, it's all up hill from here!" they both giggled together.

"But what about Hermione, will she be okay?"

"What? Oh yeah! She and Ron fight like this all the time! No one can understand their relationship; how are they still such close friends? Who knows! But they are and when they do get along, everyone is in a great mood. Those two fight so much, it's like second nature. One of them gets offended, they stop speaking to each other for a few days, then they eventually buckle and start talking again," Michael smiled at the girl's reassurance and went back to his lunch thinking about what lay ahead of them in Divination.

A\N: Yeah, that's right, I'm in Wisconsin! I know the book hasn't said anything about exchange students or transfers, but I figure why not? I wanted to put a little of me in the story. So can you guys tell me how I'm doing? Do you have suggestions? I'd love to hear from you!


	3. The Three Broomsticks

When Harry and Ron walked in to their Divination class (with Michael trailing behind them), they noticed Hermione looked less than when she left them at lunch. As they sat down next to her at their normal three-seater table, Michael left to sit with the other Ravenclaws in their class.

Ron grinned to himself at the thought of further separating Michael from Hermione. He was too….too something…too, good looking, perhaps? A threat for sure, that much Ron knew. And what was with Hermione sticking up for that guy anyway, so what if he's a transfer; let the other prefects baby-sit him!

"Really Hermione, was it necessary to embarrass Ron like that? That guy doesn't know how Ron's mind works! He probably thinks we've all fled the funny farm. At least Ginny helped him understand a few things about uh, yours and Ron's relationship,"

Harry brought Ron out of his deep thought when he heard him say, "yours and Ron's relationship".

"Whoa, what relationship? Hermione and I aren't- I mean we could but..agh," his face was crimson, "What I mean to say is, we aren't like that. You know that, Harry,"

"Well," Harry smiled at Ron's stammering, "I meant how you two always fight but still remain friends. I didn't mention anything about _that _kind of relationship." Ron gulped.

"Listen Harry, I don't care what Michael thinks of you two at the moment. I'm sure that over time he'll begin to pick up whatever kind of relationships there are at Hogwarts, okay? Right now, I'm just hoping time will fly by, you know I can't stand being in this ridiculous class," Hermione placed her book, parchment, and crystal ball on the desk.

Ron though on what she just said, _"I don't care what Michael thinks of you two at the moment..." _It still rang in his head. Does this mean that she **does** care what he thinks of her?

_Of course it does! Can't you see she fancies him?_

_What? That's a load of bullocks; she's just being Hermione, the girl who tries desperately to impress anyone she can!_

_Yeah, especially because she fancies him!_

Desperate to change the subject, Ron shook his head, "Why are you even taking Divination this year? I thought you hated this class!"

"I do hate it, Ronald, with a passion. However, Advanced Arithmancy and Ancient Runes are taking a toll on me, so I decided that if I took an easier class it would be a lighter load on me…" Ron and Harry looked at each other and Harry spoke.

"Wait, are you actually admitting a weakness?" Hermione's eyes grew.

"It's not a weakness!"

"So then you're just being lazy, coping out then?" he smirked.

Hermione looked as if she were about to implode trying to think of an excuse but the truth was that Harry was right, mostly.

"This class is absurd! I've watched you two predict your own deaths, make up dreams, and weave farce predictions in your futures all because you forgot to do your homework. Even more maddening than that, you passed!" she was huffing now. "So yes, I am coping out. Less homework in one class will leave time to do the others. I've decided that it's time to take care of ME and nourish my wants and needs. Yes, it's selfish I know, but I feel I've earned every right to do so."

Ron and Harry looked taken aback. Where had this come from? They certainly didn't expect to hear that kind of outburst from Hermione. Ron grinned, thinking that he and Harry had finally broken Hermione. Finally, she was free-at least a little bit- and relaxed.

Professor Trelawney waltzed into the heavily incensed room before either of the two boys could say anything to Hermione.

"Good day, class. Please put away your crystal balls. Today we are going to take a little break from the norm and practice our palm reading from last chapter. I guess you can call it a sort of pop quiz! The only exception to today's activities will be given to Mr. Michael Gates, a new student from Ravenclaw. Since he wasn't here for last chapter, he will be excused. Now please, pair up and get started!"

Hermione stole another glance at Michael when the rest of the class turned in their seats when Ron got her attention.

"Hey, 'Mione, want to be my partner? Harry dashed off to Neville's desk. Hermione, do you hear me?" Quickly, she turned her head.

"Wha-? Oh, yes, fine fine. Shall I go first then?"

He couldn't help but take a deep breath; she was going to be holding his hand! Not that they haven't touched each other before, but she's just changed so much.

"Ugh Ron, you're hand is all sweaty, here take mine." She offered her hand to him.

"Right, okay…Let's see," _Come on Ron, her life line, damnit read her life line! _"Your uh, life line is an average length. Deep, so that makes you healthy and err, smooth so I guess that means there'll be few illnesses in your lifetime," With a new boldness, he moved on.

"And your love line tells me that you, uh haven't gone through much heartache," he traced it with his index finger lightly unable to help himself when suddenly, Hermione giggled and quickly squeezed her hand shut over his.

"Ha ha Ron!" she breathed, lowering her voice, "That tickled…" They looked each other in the eyes and he noticed her expression had softened. Hermione's face exuded the very innocence and beauty only a cherub could possess. Merlin was she good looking.

Just as suddenly as it happened, they withdrew from each other with a stifled chuckle.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were so ticklish,"

"Just don't get any ideas," she sighed, "Right well let's get back to work,"

* * *

The first Hogsmede weekend was bumped up to late October so students could enjoy the weather while it was still somewhat warm. Excited teachers and students rushed around during the week to get their plans together for the upcoming trip. When the day finally did arrive, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met in the Gryffindor common room.

"Look, I don't care where you guys want to go, but I know that every time you two go to Zonkos, we're in there for hours! Just please _please _let Hermione and I separate from you two for a while," Ginny was pleading with her brother to let she and Hermione wander about for a bit. She's been meaning to talk with Hermione for some time, alone.

"Ginny, it's too dangerous to go off by yourself! I don't care how many people from Hogwarts are with you, something bad could happen to you," as much as he loved pranking people, Ron loved being around Hermione more. She was annoying, that was for sure, but his day always seemed a little bit better with her around.

"Listen Ron, I'm sure Ginny and I will be fine. I mean, I've been fixing to get some new robes for our Halloween Spectacular," Ginny looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Halloween what!" Hermione jumped.

"Oh blast. I wasn't supposed to say anything but the prefects were asked to put together a ball for Halloween. Professor Dumbledore was going to announce it later this weekend,"

"Oh _Ron! _It's a _ball, _can you just please let us go? We're going to be at least an hour at Gladrags, certainly you don't want to be bored waiting for us?" Ginny gave Ron a big smile.

"Fine, go! Just be careful and, and don't get anything too…too revealing," Ron looked back at Hermione, "Watch her please, I don't want my sister to turn into some…Lavender,"

"Excuse me Ron Weasley, but I do hope you give me a little more credit than that!" she stole a glance at Harry, "I make the blokes work for it,"

"GINNY!" Everyone around them who had heard that shouted, the only exception being Harry, whose face was flushed and looking out the window.

* * *

The October air welcomed the students to Hogsmede. Hermione knew she was the only one who appreciated this autumn weather. The air was cool enough to bite the tip of her nose, but not enough to make her shiver. While students complained about the oncoming cold front, she just reveled in the hoodie weather.

When she, Ron, Ginny, and Harry reached Zonko's Joke Shop, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay look, we'll meet you two back here," she said gesturing at the two boys. "I think an hour will suffice. Ginny and I will be at Gladrag's if you need anything."

Before either of them could say anything, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and quickly led her away from the boys.

"About time we got away from them! Oh Hermione, I'm so excited for Halloween and it's coming so quickly! What are you going to get for the ball?" Hermione thought her arm would rip off with how quickly Ginny was walking.

"Slow down Gin! Ugh, I don't know. I was thinking of something dark that's simple but still elegant, what about you?"

"Hmm…I think you'd look good in a mocha or navy blue dress. A little glitter and some embroidery, Ooh that'd be so lovely! As for me," she stuck her nose in the air, "I haven't decided whether I wanted to show off and be the rose in a field of daisies or if I want to just blend in and wear black," Hermione laughed.

"Ginny, sometimes I have to side with your brother when you make comments like that,"

"Side? On what! You two never side on anything!"

"How he sometimes wonders if you're turning into Ms. Lavender Brown of course," Hermione knew the reaction she'd get from Ginny and smirked.

"Why, you!" Ginny playfully pushed Hermione away from her as they laughed and reached the steps of Gladrag's.

The shop was busy as the two girls stepped in. All around them were reams of various fabrics. The walls were even covered with handmade tapestries that looked as old as Hogwarts. There was billowing tulle of every color drooping from the ceiling rafters and baskets of remnants everywhere. Mannequins walked around the shop and modeled clothes in different styles; some in children's outfits others for the older generation. The student section was limited to say the least. Everything was old fashioned and unflattering. Hermione decided at a glance that these robes were tacky and not something she'd want to be seen in.

"Okay Gin, I'll rummage through the catalog because I haven't seen anything here that I like,"

"Hermione! You haven't even dug through to the bottom yet, that's where all the good stuff usually is. Well…usually," Ginny picked up a peach colored lace ensemble. "Okay, you do that, I'll keep searching here,"

Forty minutes had passed and all Ginny could find was a tweed cloak that _could _look okay if matched with the right outfit.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed, "I'm busted here. I've gone through several booklets and I haven't found a thing. This is all the kind of rubbish my grandparents would wear, and they're muggles!" Ginny stopped to laugh.

"Same here, mate. I'm done as well, what do you say we go to Zonko's early and see what the boys are up to? I'm about to choke from all this dust,"

She didn't want to give up but Hermione knew that Gladrag's was not the proper store to get the gown she had in mind.

"Very well then, let's get going, the wind is starting to pick up,"

* * *

Ron wasn't feeling up to sneaking around Hermione's back, especially if his sister was nearby; Ginny could read him like an open book.

"What about this one? Ron, hey mate, you hear me?" Harry's face was focusing in front of his own.

"Oh, yeah sorry Harry. Look, are you sure this is, right? I mean…it's a bit much isn't it?"

"Ron, I told you I would chip in if you needed help—"

"No, I mean…it's quite the statement giving your best girl mate something like this, don't you think?"

Harry was confused for a second and smiled at Ron's statement, he must really care for her.

"That's why we're here, so that by the end of the Halloween Ball, she'll be more than your "best girl mate". Ron, there's nothing wrong with what you're doing; most girls love it when blokes do this sort of stuff for them. Just look at the girl's at Hogwarts!"

Ron shifted uneasily in his place. "You sure? Because if I end up embarrassing myself, I'll give you a new scar to worry about,"

"Har har, Ron. Look, I've seen enough muggle TV shows to know that this is stuff girlies like. They're sentimental and hopeless romantics. Ron, this is the easiest part," Harry smiled at Ron who still looked unsure of himself.

"Really? This is the easiest! Because if it is, I don't know how in the bloody hell I'm going to present myself to her! Remember fourth year, Harry? Remember! I got so tongue-tied and everything I said came out wrong and we didn't speak for months, I can't have that happen again…" he quieted down at the memory of Hermione showing up at the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum. He had never felt such white rage surge within him. Krum's hands on Hermione's waist…How happy she looked to be with someone else at the ball…Him sulking on the sidelines being Hogwarts' most lonely wallflower…

"Yes, I remember. But what you seem to forget is that you're going to ask her to go with you before anyone else in the school gets the chance. That way, when you two do go-"

"IF we go," Ron interrupted.

"Right, _if _you two go, which is very likely, then you will have no reason to be mad at each other. So just get it because we've got to meet them at Zonko's in a few minutes," before Harry could go on, another wizard approached them.

"Have you gentlemen decided yet, or shall I come back?" he smiled.

"Yes," Harry spoke up before Ron could protest, "we're ready."

* * *

"Just where have you two been? We've been waiting here for you for the last five minutes!" Hermione started yelling at the boys who had just walked up to them.

"Hermione, jeeze, why are you acting like we're late? It's only four now! It's not our fault you're early and decided to wait in the cold wind," Ron wasn't about to put up with her lecturing, he had a lot on his mind and he needed time to sort it out.

"Well now!" Harry butted in before another argument ensued, "That's a great suggestion, Ron!"

"Wha- what is?"

"Going to the Three Broomsticks for a bottle of butterbeer, that's what! Mmm I can feel the bubbles warming my bones now…"

"Stop it Harry! That's not helping my craving anymore," Ginny looked at Harry and smiled. Ron could have sworn he saw her wink at his best mate.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. It's nearly time to go back to school as it is. We should hurry because it'll probably full of other students," Hermione glanced at her watch and started walking briskly towards the opposite end of the block leaving the others in her wake.

When they all caught up, they saw Hermione just standing at the door. The entire bar was full of students and adults alike.

"Look, there are two tables left," Ginny looked to the back of the room by the fireplace.

"No…I don't think that'd work out they're both two-seaters," Hermione sounded a little unwilling.

"Ah come on, Hermione! You act like we can't split up, besides, they're not that far from each other," not giving her a chance to think, Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, guiding her to the back of the room.

"Come on, Hermione, let's get seated and I'll get the drinks,"

Just as he promised, Ron came back to their table with two butterbeers in tow and looked at his sister and Harry in conversation.

"So, how goes the planning for the uh, Halloween Ball? I've hardly seen you around and Ginny says you've been working yourself ragged putting this thing together,"

"Ron, why are you going to ask me a question that you already have the answer to?" Hermione always had a way to make Ron feel dumb. Couldn't she tell he was nervous?

"Well, maybe I wanted to hear it from you since we haven't talked, well…like this for a while." Hermione looked up from her bottle and smiled at him—Ron blushed.

"So far," she sighed, "the decorations have already been decided. I'm kind of stuck on deciding on what to eat for dinner. See, we want to serve something that will fill students up and provide energy and be healthy to offset all the candy, but we don't want it to be such a heavy meal that students will be too tired to dance." Hermione stopped and looked Ron in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"W-w-well see, I'm curious because I'm, uh, looking for someone to go with, a date I guess…and I was just curious is all," _Oh Merlin, she must know I'm up to something. Why did I let Harry talk me into this?_

"Oh, I see…" she looked down at her bottle and towards Harry and Ginny a few tables over, they seemed to be having an animated conversation. "Just make sure you don't ask anyone until Dumbledore makes the announcement,"

Ron sensed something was wrong with her. Why was she being so distant? So quiet?

"Who were you planning on going with?" he _had _know before he asked her.

"No one as of yet…I was actually thinking of just going solo so I can pay more attention to the ball and make sure everything runs smoothly," she took a drink and looked back out the window.

"What? Why would you plan a whole event, which I'm sure is going to be spectacular, and not even enjoy it? That's quite a load Hermione; you should enjoy yourself more than anyone," Ron took a deep breath, "What uhm, would you say if I asked you to come with me?" He looked up towards her as she stared at him.

Hermione stared at Ron. _Did he just ask me to go to the dance with him?_ _Maybe I just thought it really hard and thought he asked…_

"'Mione?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry,"

"Oh..'k then, that's fine I understand…" Ron's face was beet red as he slowly got up to leave.

_Oh my god! He did ask me! And he thought I said no, ooh crap!_

"Ron!" she grabbed his hand, "Yes, I'll go with you," she couldn't help but smile as his expression changed. "Pleas, sit back down, I'd enjoy the company," he did as she asked without a moment's hesitation. Now it was her turn to blush. They were going to the Halloween Ball together and neither of them could wait,


	4. Halloween Spectacular

As the weeks passed after Dumbledore's announcement of the Halloween Spectacular, the entire student population of Hogwarts was anticipating the party in store for them. Hermione had booked two bands, Figaro and The Twilights, to perform and the Great Hall had been decorated to look like a haunted mansion. (The house poltergeists only added to the atmosphere.) When there was an hour left until the ball started, Hermione had just gotten out of the shower since she spent the better part of the afternoon getting last minute preparations taken care of.

"Hurry up Hermione, we're going to be late!" Ginny rushed into Hermione's room not expecting her to be in her bathrobes on her bed.

"What's wrong? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I-I still haven't got a gown to wear, I thought I would've found something by now but, oh Ginny!" she was crying now.

"Awwh Hermione," Ginny sat down on the bed next to the sobbing Prefect, "For being such a clever witch, I'm surprised you could have such a one track mind about this!"

Hermione sniffled, "What do you mean one track? What other tracks are there!"

"For starters, no one said you had to BUY a dress. Conjure up some fabric, transfigure your bed sheets, be creative!" Ginny giggled, "Merlin, it's usually you that gives us the hints." She gave Hermione one last pat on the back and walked towards the door.

"You better be down stairs tonight, on time and gorgeous. I don't want my brother to think he got stood up," Ginny and smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

Seven o'clock came around and Hogwarts was as festive as ever. Harry and Ron were just outside Gryffindor tower when Ginny came down and linked her arm into Harry's.

Her dress was emerald green and made of a light, flowing chiffon. The two thin straps laced multiple times across her back and went all the way down to the small of her back. The A-Line gown flared out at the bottom, ideal for spins while dancing, and had small shimmering rhinestones fade up from the hem. Ginny's hair contrasted most with dress; the vibrant red orange curls cascaded down her shoulders softening her appearance and giving her a more mature look–until Ron spoke.

"What's this?" Ron's eyes grew.

"What's what?"

"Don't act stupid, Gin. You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"You're the one who is stupid, Ronald, if you can't tell Harry is my date tonight," Harry's cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"Look Ron, it's not really a big deal. Neither of us had anyone to go with and we-we didn't want to show up alone,"

Still unconvinced, Ron turned back towards Ginny with a new topic on mind.

"Where is Hermione?"

"Oh, well…Last I talked to her, she was having some personal issues but don't worry! She'll be down soon…I hope," Ginny wasn't sure if Hermione had gotten over her panic attack but before she could think any longer on it, the portrait opened.

If Ron thought he had seen Hermione at her best in fourth year, he was sorely mistaken. She stepped down into the hallway, unsure of herself until she saw her friends' jaws on the ground.

Her dress was gold, form fitting, and made of satin. The bodice was pinched and pleated in the bust and waist, giving Hermione a move curvy outline. There was a drape in the front and back of the dress that alluded the very sophistication she embodied. Most eye catching was the low scoop back and long train that added the right touch to the dress. Her hair was simple, a pony tail with a little pouf on top and loose curls out the back. The few strands that suck out framed her face, making her even more beautiful.

"So, it's okay then?" Ron, Ginny, and Harry snapped back into real-time and looked at their friend's unconfident expression.

"Wh-y-you…See, uh.."

"What my brother is trying to say is–" Ron interrupted Ginny, since he was Hermione's date it was his job to be the first to compliment her, right?

"What I'm trying to say, Hermione, is that you look bloody gorgeous in that dress. If you wore this dress fourth year with Krum, I would've gone mental," Ron blushed at what he had said.

_I wasn't supposed to tell her _everything_ that was in my head! Good one, Weasley._

Hermione on the other hand was blushing furiously at Ron's flattering remark. "Thank you, Ron, really. Uhm, are we ready to go?"

Harry and Ginny nodded and began walking, still in awe over Hermione's transformation but Ron stepped in front of her.

"You two go on, we'll catch up in a second,"

"What's going on, Ron is everything all right?" Hermione looked worried, her deep brown eyes were as big as saucers.

"Oh yeah, I just have something for you. Ginny told me muggles have this tradition thing with their balls. Here, just give me your left hand."

Unsure of what to do, she obeyed and saw that he pulled out a small box and inside it, he revealed a little bundle of tiny white and red roses.

"I guess they're called like, corsages or something, but I thought they were cool. Muggles use real flowers but I didn't want them to die so I made these from chocolate and charmed them so they wouldn't melt,"

Hermione was the speechless one now. "Ron, they're beautiful…Oh, this is so thoughtful of you!" she smiled as he slipped the corsage on her wrist.

"Come on now, let's get going before all the food is gone," Ron smiled at Hermione and stuck out his elbow to escort her to the Great Hall.

* * *

When the two couples walked into the "haunted mansion", the four massive house tables had been converted into smaller round tables of twelve. Nearly every decoration was in grey scale for the creepy, dingy, spider-webby effect. All the students complimented the prefects as they passed, thanking them for an amazing job well done.

Harry and Ron, with their dates, sat at that table that was occupied by Neville and Luna, Lavender and Dean, Parvati and Seamus, and Padma and Ernie. Everyone who hadn't seen Hermione when she walked out of the common room gave her the same reaction as Ron and Harry earlier. There were compliments left and right and all Ron cared about was his surroundings. Hermione had nearly put the whole night together single handedly and she did a terrific job.

"Holy hell, 'Mione, this is bloody brilliant! I can't believe you did all this!"

Hermione blushed and bowed her head, "Well, it wasn't all me. Though some of the prefects didn't do their share and I had to pick up the slack. But yes, I think it came out rather nicely. Just wait until dinner, I thought of you while planning it," she grinned at him, feeling that tonight would be as magical metaphorically as their blood was real.

Sure enough when the dinner plates showed up, everyone in the Great Hall exclaimed in delight at the treats before them. Bowls of chicken appeared with Italian beef in broth and bread for sandwiches. The mashed potatoes were thick and there were three different gravies to choose from. The rolls were still warm and the cinnamon butter was just churned.

Ron filled his eyes first when loading up his plate, as did everyone else. All the food was just so good so that by the end of dinner, everyone was ready to be rolled out and go to bed. Just as the dinner plates disappeared, hollowed out pumpkins filled with candy took their place. Handfuls were being taken; Bertie Bott's, Drooble's Best, Canary Creams, Fizzing Whizbees, chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties were just a fraction of what the pumpkins held. Everyone's eyes lit up as they called dibs on their favorite treat and began dancing to the first band that was playing, Figaro.

Hermione had just returned to the ground after eating her fizzing whizbee when Ron got her attention as she turned around and spoke.

"Come on, fancy a dance with your best mate?" Best mate. Hermione frowned slightly but recovered quickly by extending her hand to his and he lead them onto the floor.

A fast paced song was playing and the dance floor was crowded. Everyone was pressed against each other's bodies, jumping around and such. Hermione even shortened the length of her dress so the train wouldn't get stepped on.

Ron leaned into her ear because the music was so loud.

"Are you having fun?"

"What! Oh, yes, loads!" Hermione shouted back.

"You sure, because we can stop, I understand if I'm a bad dancer…"

Hermione quickly turned around, grabbed his shoulders, and danced facing him moving her hips side to side.

"Nonsense, you're just trying too hard. Close your eyes and listen to the rhythm of the music, feel your body move by itself, you'll get the hang of it," she smiled at him, they were even closer now.

He did as she said and no sooner were they moving against each other, their hips gyrating to the beat of the music. The drawn out guitar solos and vocals intensified during the chorus bringing the two together until there was no light shining between them while they danced the night away and forgot all about classes and Harry and Voldemort and anything else in the world that didn't pertain to them.

* * *

"Come on, now, it's nearly 1 am! You students need to get to your dormitories at once. You may continue your celebrations there, but until then, the Great Hall must be emptied," Professor McGonagall was busy herding out the last of the students when Harry and Ginny were finally pulled from the dance floor long after The Twilights had finished their set.

"Ron, Harry…are you two…..yargh- ready to go yet?" Hermione stifled a yawn while gathering her purse. Ginny was already waiting for them by the entrance.

"Yeah, 'Mione, we're coming," Ron turned back towards Harry.

"Listen, mate. You told Ginny right?" Harry nodded, "Well then, I'll to talk to her in the common room. I think everyone is mostly exhausted," Harry acknowledged him again and turned to Hermione.

"Hey, I think I can trust Ron to escort you back to the tower, right? I'm walking Ginny up now; she's feeling a bit sick from all the sugar,"

"Oh, okay then, I'll check on her when I before I go to my dorm then. G'night, Harry!" Hermione waved and turned back to Ron who was collecting whatever was last of the candy.

"And you! Oh, I had such a wonderful time tonight!"

"Really?" Ron looked surprised, he didn't think she enjoyed his company that much.

"Of course! Honestly, I thought you were going to be dancer with three left feet, but you really did surprise me," Hermione grinned as they began walking back to Gryffindor Tower side by side.

Most of the way there, they recalled the wildest parts of the night, one of which included Seamus stage diving on top of Professor Trelawney. "Crazy Irish, that one" was the comment going around. When they reached the Fat Lady, Hermione turned towards Ron and after a moment of silence, embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Ron, for a wonderful evening. Really, I don't think it could get any better," Hermione never thought Ron's arms could feel this good. All night she had looked for excuses to touch him and this was the culmination of all of them. He was so warm and soft, yet firm. He smelled like his cologne with the musky scent of sweat. She sighed heavily and melted into his broad chest, reveling in each moment, when he wrapped his arms across her back and pulled her into him.

"I'm glad," he whispered, "Quite the improvement from fourth year," he smiled as she giggled next to his ear and he pulled away. "Come on, let's change and meet in the common room, I've still got me some energy,"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione came down from her prefect dorm in a small zip-up jumper and flannel pants and sat on the couch in front of the fire next to Ron. It had started to rain sleet pretty hard, so the fire was the only source of heat in the room. Thankfully, the few students that were still up were elsewhere in the room.

"Forgive me for being cheesy, Ms. Granger, but tonight's Spectacular was spectacular," Ron laughed with Hermione at his poor joke. _God, she just glows in the light…_

"Well I'm glad to hear everyone enjoyed themselves. In that case, allt he stress and running mad was worth it. I had a great time, for sure…except, of course, when Ernie stepped on my foot," Hermione tucked her feet beneath her.

"Yeah…" Ron took a deep breath as he reached in his pajama pocket and pulled out a small black box, unlabeled. _It's now or never Weasley…now or never._

He felt his entire body stiffen up as looked at her. She was still gorgeous after the crazy night. Her eyes caught glimpse of the tiny box and widened as she let out the tiniest of gasps.

"Ron–"

"I'm sorry, but…I have one more thing for you tonight. As a thank you, not just for tonight, but for everything you've ever done for me," he couldn't ruin this moment. The last thing Ron wanted was to say something stupid and get Hermione all ticked off, "Thank you for the homework help, thank you for putting up with me, thank you for dealing with my bullshit. And for my language choice," she smiled at him with glassy eyes as he handed her the box.

"This is for you, you truly deserve it for, well, being so brilliant with everything you do."

When she saw the contents of the box, her mouth opened a bit more. Inside was a sterling silver chain necklace with a solid heart as the charm.

"Oh, Ron, it's gorgeous! I…oh thank you so much! Please, will you put it on?" Hermione was all grins.

"Of course I will," Ron was relieved she liked it. Jewelry shopping was a pain. As he fumbled with the clasp, Hermione felt his knuckles brush against the back of her neck, sending a shiver own her spine. When she looked down, she realized the heart was bewitched to change color and match whatever top the wearer had on.

Ron's heart was racing. He finally came to terms with his feelings towards Hermione in fourth year when he thought he'd lost her to Viktor Krum. Now was his chance to finally bring them together and was nervous as hell. That night had done wonders for his feelings towards her. She put something together practically straight from her imagination and it turned out great. She was a brilliant dancer and had even complimented him sincerely on his moves! Hermione was perfect to him in every way because she was everything he wasn't and she possessed few of the qualities he had. Any outsider would say the two would never get along, that they were like water and oil, and Oh, the fighting! But through it all, it still made sense to him. What she had, she shared and vice versa. Apart they were nothing but together they were one. It was that thought that had never escaped his mind since fourth year after he learned his lesson to never let another guy get between he and Hermione.

"Uhm, 'Mione…"

"Yes Ron?" she was still examining her necklace.

"D-Do you erm, knowhowIfeelboutyou?" any skin showing on Ron Weasley at the moment turned cherry red.

"Slow down, I can't understand you!" of course she'd scold him while he bares his feelings for her. Only Hermione would do that.

"Well, well do you know how much I care for you? Because I do, a lot," he paused a second, gauging her reaction, "Like, as in more than one of my best mates…" his breathing was heavy, he was so nervous. He hadn't even turned away from the fire that consumed the firewood slowly.

"Oh, Ron…really? Because, well, because I've kind of felt the same way. I mean," now it was her turn to turn pink, "I never thought I would fancy you this way either," she giggled now, her eyes brimming with tears.

Ron faced her. "You mean, you really do like me? Like me, like me?" she nodded and let out a little laugh. "You know, at first I thought it was just jealousy or hormones, but then I realized that a combination of the two actually is the real thing, liking a girl I mean. Well anyway," he decided to move on before he'd start babbling and kill the moment, "I was wondering that since we feel this way for each other if uh, you maybe wanna go with me?" There. He had said it. The rest of it was left up to the Fates and Hermione.

She sat that there, her necklace in hand, and gazed into Ron's blue eyes that illuminated in the fire light. Before she knew what she was doing, she crawled a few steps forward and was mere millimeters from his face.

"I would love nothing more than to go with you, Ron Weasley," Seconds later, she was leaning against him in a deep kiss that made her head spin. His lips were so soft and warm as they pressed against hers. Hermione brought her hands up to his neck as he cupped her face in his and their breaths quickened. She was the one to pull away and look him the eye. Both of them were flushed with their lips swollen. It had been a wonderful night all 'round, some might even say the Halloween magic made the night a spectacular one neither of the two love birds would ever forget.

The next morning, Harry left his dorm and realized Ron's bed still made. When he rushed downstairs thinking something had happened, he saw Ron cradling Hermione in his arms under a blanket on the enormous sofa, still asleep and next to the dying fire.


	5. One Month

"Hey mate," Harry poked the part of Ron's face with his wand that wasn't submerged in Hermione's hair. "Wake up, you're going to miss breakfast,"

Ron's eyes opened wide; he wasn't about to miss his favorite meal of the day. Suddenly a look of surprise crossed his face at his current state. Not only had he slept downstairs, but with Hermione stretched out between his legs and her head on his chest. The surprise quickly melted into a smile of euphoria and pure happiness when the events of the previous night came to mind. Hermione was finally his girl, nay, his woman.

"Bloody hell, Harry, watch where you point that thing!" he was careful not to be too loud, Hermione was so cute when she slept. Before Harry could continue, Ron felt her shift her legs as she twisted her back around to look Ron in the face and sigh.

"Mmm…Good morning, Ron," she whispered and smiled at him. When she saw he wasn't looking at her, Hermione quickly whipped her head around and noticed who was standing over them. Without even thinking, she pulled the blanket that was around her feet up to her neck with a shriek.

"Harry! I'm in my pajamas! And…Ron too, but he's used to that around you..." she looked back at Ron for some support.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just came down here because I was worried about Ron. Now, I'm a bit worried about your, uhm, situation, but I'll take a wild guess as to what happened last night," he gave Ron a smug smile. "I suggest you two get up if you want to avoid a scene. People will be waking up soon."

Harry walked back up to his and Ron's dormitory leaving the couple to their own devices.

"Ron…" Hermione had turned and faced him again with a serious look on her face; this couldn't be good. What if she changed her mind?

"Y-yeah, Hermione?"

"Ron…your pinning my arm against the couch and its falling asleep, quickly." he breathed a sigh of relief and shifted to his left. "Ahh…thank you."

A few moments had passed of awkward silence.

"So," they both started together an laughed. He should've known this would happen. After five years of being best friends with this girl and seriously crushing on her for the last three, he thought it would've been simpler to adjust to an overnight change in their relationship.

Was it overnight? Sure they're dating now, but that doesn't change the fact that they've flirted with each other once in a while. For the past few months, they rowed over anything they could just to see the other's temper flare up. To him, there was nothing more beautiful than a ticked off Hermione with red cheeks, passion in her eyes, and wild hair. Well, there was something more beautiful; a naked Hermione with red cheeks, passion in her eyes, and wild hair. _Oh shit, Ron…Not now! Damnit she's right between your legs!_

"Welllll I guess that means it's time to get up," he said as politely as he could. He didn't want it to end, but he didn't want to embarrass himself either.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed as she sat up and stretched. "I bet a look like a right fright, hmm?"

Ron took in her sight. Most of her hair slipped out of its ponytail and last night's make-up was a bit smudged. Despite the frizz, slight morning breath, and raccoon eyes, she looked kind of cute; probably because she wasn't as neat and proper as he was accustomed.

"Naah." He said with a smile as she launched a pillow in his direction. Ron's keeper skills aided him in catching it as he lightly tackled her against the couch and smiled. "Now, now Miss Granger, I'm glad you're not trying to impress anyone and all, because your throwing arm is awful," he teased her while her eyes grew wide as she suppressed a grin.

Before she could say anything in reply, Ron kissed her again, more confident than last night. Of course their first kiss was amazing, but it was still a little clumsy. Now, his tongue was more experienced when it came to her wants; he even had her whimpering last night.

"Let's go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs in forty minutes," Hermione pulled away from him. She knew the only way to get him to stop now was to bring up the prospect of food. Ron groaned in compliance.

"Erghh, okay. Forty minutes it is."

When the trio reached the Great Hall, Hermione and Ron refrained from holding hands unless they were under the table. For some reason, it still seemed awkward and they weren't up for dealing with the reputed "Congratulations!" and "About time!" comments from the student body, especially Ron since although he slept with the one girl he's ever cared for, he did not have the freedom of movement like he usually did in his bed.

Breakfast and classes came and went as normal and only the few who were close to Ron and Hermione were able to tell the difference in their relationship. The only arguments they had at all were just playful banter and neither of them could keep some form of a smile off their face.

* * *

At the end of their last class four weeks later (it was their one month anniversary), Ron and Hermione went for a walk by the lake. The leaves had already fallen and the cool air nipped at their noses. They laughed at each other's corny jokes and chased each other around. After an hour of being goofy, they settled down against a tree and cuddled as they watched the sun set. 

"Ron," Hermione breathed in deeply, capturing the moment, hoping to keep it in her memories forever. "Tell me, why are we so stubborn? It kind of saddens me to know we've denied our feelings for so long. I mean, look at how much time lost…"

"Hey now," he spoke into her ear, "we didn't lose any time. Harry has been put through hell and we've been doing our best to help him cope with all this sh-crap. I can already tell you that I will love every second we spend together, and from the sound of it, I think you will too. You can't blame this on anything, 'Mione, its not like we knew being together would be this…wonderful." Hermione's heart swelled at his last words. She sighed as she kissed the back of his hand she was holding and looked up. The sun's rays filtered through the branches and fell sporadically on the two of them. The golden light made Ron's face glow, she was sure it gave her the same effect because Ron was staring at her also.

"I don't think I've told you Hermione, but you really are gorgeous; a hell of a lot more than you give yourself credit for," Ron smiled as his love blushed and kissed him slowly.

Hermione's mind was baffled how every kiss of theirs never felt the same, yet they did. Each time her chest felt heavy and overwhelmed in a good way, but the sensations were different, especially her physical reactions. She knew the time would come where her hormones would want to control her actions, she just didn't think it'd be so soon. Though Hermione figured it was all the years of pent up emotions and tension that broke her last resisting barrier.

Up until this point, Ron had been a complete gentleman. He never pressured Hermione the least to do something she didn't want to and he always escorted her as far as her dormitory door at night. She wanted tonight to be different however. She was curious to find out what Lavender and Parvati had whispered and giggled about all these years. She wanted Ron. The thought even made Hermione giggle a little to herself. Ron was growing into a handsome man everyday, but he was still a little awkward and tall. She could never imagine him properly in the buff but every once in a while she'd come up with a good image in her mind and get a little randy at the thought.

Hermione had had enough of these childish games, she wanted more. She acted on her craving by grabbing Ron's head and forcing it to the side, allowing her to gently kiss his neck. Without even thinking, she slid the tip of her nose slowly up and down his jaw line, occasionally breathing here or there before she licked behind his earlobe. Ron responded with a moan and immediate bulge in his pants. Hermione chuckled to herself, proud of the reaction she received. Without delay, she continued teasing his earlobe, nibbling on it then sucking it with little force. These actions even triggered her biological systems to respond with warm and wet greetings.

"Oh…Merlin, Hermione…."was all Ron could say. His hands on the other hand were busy doing their own thing; the right was on her bum gently squeezing and pushing her into him while the left was under her cloak and blouse roaming across her back. For the first time in her life, Hermione was aware of her inner thighs. All the blood had rushed from her head and into her danger zone. _That's probably is what's making me so light headed and dizzy, aside from Ron of course._

By now the two of them were grinding their hips against the other fiercely and groaning like they couldn't bear to be away from each other. Hermione coursed her fingertips just inside Ron's waistband causing him to suck his stomach in.

"No…Hermione don't…" Hermione stopped teasing his neck for a second and when she didn't get a response, she shrugged the comment off thinking it was her imagination and continued to sweep her fingertips closer to him.

"'Mione," Ron sat up a bit straighter trying to pull away, but it brought her fingers to just brush against the base of his member. This made him quickly suck in air through his teeth as he suppressed a moan.

"What is it?" Hermione was slightly panting.

"We ca-can't. I know it sounds horrible and stuff now, but…not now," he looked pained.

"Surely we can and you want to!" Hermione was feeling a little hurt. _Oh goodness, we're so close!_

"You're right, I do, you have no fucking idea how bad I do. You're amazing you know, but we can't…I can't explain it either but­–"

"No, Ronald Weasley," Hermione jumped off Ron's lap and kneeled in front of him. "You're going to have to explain this to me because I'm beginning to think there's something wrong. Whether it's with me, you, or our relationship, I don't know. Start talking!" She was on the verge of tears trying to decide if she was more angry or hurt. Why didn't he want to move to the next step with her? It's not like he was forcing her, she actually thought it might be the other way around!

"It's not you and definitely isn't our relationship–"

"Then what is it?" she was standing now, looking down at him.

Ron didn't know what to say so he thought of the best lie he could.

"I-I wanna wait…"

"Wait for what? We aren't Christians like muggles, Ron. In the magic world, it isn't a taboo to shag before getting married," her voice was calmer now but she still had fury in her eyes.

"I just want to make sure it's right, you know?" now he had done it.

"Make sure that it's right? Ron, you know how I feel about you. You know I only went to the Yule Ball with Krum because he saw me as a girl long before you did. In fifth year, I talked with a few Ravenclaws. Yeah, you didn't know because you weren't paying attention to ME," tears were slowly streaming down Hermione's face as she poured her heart out to Ron. "You are just too damn thick to realize what's right in front of you! The last few months, I have never been happier in my entire life and I can honestly say that I think you feel the same way too. So what is there to make sure of, hmm? What do I have that makes you second guess yourself? I have tried everyday to be perfect for you since we first met six years ago and…and…" Hermione couldn't stop her crying now. She looked at Ron as she covered her face with her hands and ran back towards the castle.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted at her back. "Please, come back…"

_Just go and chase her! Win her heart back!_

_This isn't a movie, you git. This is a real girl with real feelings and I really messed up._

_Yeah…I'll just wait it out…no sense in talking to Hermione when she's upset, she'll never listen._

Ron gave her a few minute's head start before he grabbed the blanket they were sitting on, folded it, and began walk back up towards the castle.

**A/N: Huzzah for drama! Thank you for the whopping TWO reviews I've gotten and one email from a reader. It's great to know some people are reading my story wink. Seriosuly though, I am concerned with this. I know some people must be reading it but I can't think of why I haven't gotten many reviews. The only conclusion I've come to is that I use too much narration compared to dialogue. Do you guys feel the same way?**

**As for drama, no worry! Something interesting (and totally kinda sweet when you think about it) will happen in the next two chapters, drama of course...but a bit tastier. **


	6. The Truth

A/N: Thanks for the reviews folks; I'll keep writing for you. I know Hermione seemed a little…unlike herself, don't worry, there's a reason. Hehe, k, onwards!

"Hermione!" Ron had finally reached the castle when he saw Hermione making her way for the swiveling staircases. She had a good head start and the blankets he had slowed him down.

"Ron Weasley!" Ginny ran up to him. "What did you do to the poor girl?"

"Look, Gin, I don't have time. I've gotta talk to 'Mione," he tried to walk away but she blocked his path.

"What did you do! I'll not move until you tell me, or if I lose my patience first and jinx you into oblivion," she looked serious. Her hair was long and shaggy looking instead of being pin-needle straight.

"She was just…I mean, we were out there and everything was fine and then–" could he really tell Ginny this? Ron didn't even think he could say the words aloud to anyone.

"You were snogging," Ginny said matter of factly.

Ron nodded and blushed. How was it that his little sister knew of these things?

"And…?"

"And…she just got up and stormed toward the castle!" Ginny gave him a fierce expression. "What!"

"Ron. You are clueless when it comes to women and even more clueless when it comes to love; though I've gotta give you points for that necklace. Regardless, you said something to make her cry and I'm going to find out what it is," Ron's expression softened at Ginny's last words. He didn't mean to make her cry…

"Will you please, Gin? Just remind her, I was only trying to help, to let her know–" Ginny cut him off.

"Yeah, bro. I'll take care of it,"

When Ginny reached the common room, Hermione had just left a small crowd of confused people in her wake. Ginny knocked on the Gryffindor prefect's room and the door opened. Hermione sat back down on her bed and continued to sob.

"How did you know it was me?" Hermione sniffled and looked up at Ginny.

"You're the only one I know who would be brave enough to see me like this," Ginny smiled.

"You know you can tell me what happened…" _The best way to get anyone to open up is to give them options when they think they don't have any… _Ginny sat on the bed behind the balled up Hermione and slowly started rubbing her back.

"I just wanted to get…get close…you know?" Hermione's cheeks grew redder from the topic she was brushing. This certainly wasn't her daily conversation material, unlike Lavender or Parvati's.

"I mean, it's our one month anniversary and after all these years of, uhm…sexual tension I guess…I just, I thought that's what supposed to happen. I thought that's what he wanted…" Hermione cried at her foolishness. Maybe Ron didn't have those kinds of feelings for her after all.

"Oh, Hermione…" Ginny cooed, "Something as big as shagging in a relationship can't have a due date. You can't rush these things, no matter what you've heard. Dean and I waited about three months until we were really sure it was what we wanted…" Hermione stopped suddenly and looked up at Ginny who was now blushing.

"BUT ANYWAYS…..This is about you, not me. Uhm, doot da doot… oh yes! Maybe my brother isn't as dense as he seems then,"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, don't you see? He only had your best interests in mind out there. After all, he could've just taken up your promiscuous offer and who knows…you might live to regret it and then bam! My brother becomes the jerk who stole your flower,"

Hermione had managed to stop crying but her face was still splotchy. Everything Ginny said to her made sense…Maybe Ron wasn't a completely insensitive git. He even came chasing after her to the castle like in the muggle movies she watched when she was younger.

"Thanks, Gin… I'd probably be crying all night if it wasn't for you," Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a hug.

"Ah it's no problem. I don't like to see my brother or my best friend sulking…Especially when the two are involved, then that's really bad. But really, you should talk to him because this…really isn't something I should be talking to my older brother about," the two shared a little laugh before Ginny left Hermione alone to clear up her smudged eyeliner.

Hermione opened her room door and saw Ron staring into the giant fireplace below. Most of the students were in their own dorms doing homework or getting ready for bed. Ron was the only person downstairs aside from a handful of fourth years that were off in a far corner writing some essay. (( – that's what happens when a writer gets too lazy to describe a small setting))

Ron's face had a pensive look. His features were illuminated in the warm light when he let out a little cough and wiped his nose. _Oh, why is he so handsome? I could watch him all night…_ Hermione knew they needed to talk about what happened earlier. It was embarrassing, but she agreed with Ginny, she did jump the gun on the whole situation.

"Ron…" was all she could whisper. She didn't think he heard her when his head suddenly whipped around and a look of relief crossed his face.

"Hey," was all he could manage.

"Look, Ron, about earlier…" Hermione's eyes were cast at the ground as she twirled her fingers on the banister. She heard Ron get up from the couch and walk towards her in a few long strides and looked up at him.

"I didn't mean to ruin our anniversary, 'Mione. Please forgive me, I know I messed up and I'm terribly sorry for that. Please, give me another chance," he held her waist in his arms, awaiting her answer when she let out a tiny giggle.

"It's not the end of the world, Ron. I have absolutely no intention of leaving you, not today anyways," she winked at him and he relaxed. "Look, Ron we should talk though, I need to get something off my chest,"

"Oh, ok, shall we go to your dorm, then? There's too many ears around," Hermione agreed and led Ron up to her dorm and placed an Imperturbable Charm on the room as they sat across from each other on her bed.

"Well, first off, I'm terribly sorry for my behavior. I was very, uhm….forward and I shouldn't have reacted in such a matter. I guess I was just….oh what is it…?"

"Anticipating something to happen?" Ron interrupted her train of thought. She looked at him and his eyes seemed sad. They didn't reveal exactly what he was thinking, but Hermione could tell he was a little heart broken.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. I mean, you're so wonderful, brilliant really…and you're always number one at everything and you have no idea how proud that makes me but…" he looked pained and embarrassed.

"What is it, Ron?"

"I just, I don't want to disappoint you, alright?" he looked at Hermione with red cheeks and watery blue eyes. "I don't want to come up short and have you think you made a mistake…" his eyes seemed glassy now as his eyebrows furrowed together. Ron was being sincere and was baring his feelings to her. _This is new…_

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione threw her arms around his neck. "Please, don't worry about that. That's a dreadful thing to worry about…Look," she put his face in her hands, "I wanted to give you something dear to me earlier today because I thought I had to. There's always so much talk going on about those…activities…I guess I just felt like we had to, you know? You were the one who kept your head clear, not I," Ron gave Hermione a little smile and a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"I understand, in that case would it be too much to boast that I had finally thought logically?" Hermione grinned and pinched his arm.

"Yes, in these circumstances…though I suppose I could give you a little credit," the two of them kissed shortly and pulled apart, staring at the other for a few minutes.

"I think we should wait a bit more, before moving further, you know?" Hermione was the first to speak. Ron nodded right away and pulled back the corner of Hermione's bed comforter.

"And I think we should snuggle up like we did that night a month ago, except on a bigger, softer surface, and where there's a bit more privacy," he looked at Hermione then at the bed then back at Hermione and then the bed again. She just laughed out and walked to bathroom to change quickly.

When she came out, Hermione was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. It wasn't her normal flannel pants and t-shirt, but she wanted to _feel_ Ron beside her. He was wearing his plain white t-shirt that would normally go under his button-up shirt and had (horribly) transfigured his trousers into shorts when she had gotten out of the loo.

"Come, my fair lady, to this fine bed where we shall slumber until the morn'," Ron smiled at Hermione as she crossed the room and laughed.

"Okay okay, my Prince….Prince, or knight?"

"Uhm…knight,"

"Right, uh hem! Okay, good knight, I shall rest my eyes with thee until the sun rises upon us both," Hermione said as she waltzed towards the bed and laid down beneath the duvet next to Ron.

"Hey, 'Mione…"

"Yes, Ron?" she flicked her wand and all the candles blew out by themselves.

Ron spooned Hermione and together they were a perfect fit. Everywhere his body bulged out from either fat or muscle, hers had a crevice or curve to compliment it. He hesitated before speaking again.

"Sweet dreams,"

"Sweet dreams…." Hermione yawned sleepily, "my knight…"


	7. Slip of the Tongue

A/N: OoOOh weeee it has been a while since I updated! Don't worry, I'm still alive. ;) It al started with a case of writer's block...then one of my really close friends passed away in January so I haven't felt like writing since. But I figure since it's close to the end of the year and I'll have more time to write, I'll start updating again! Without further ado...

The next day, Hermione was in Ancient Runes early preparing for a quiz. She had slept in a little because she was so warm lying with Ron in her bed and didn't have time to study. Just when she had gotten out her notes to review, Michael Gates walked into the room towards her table.

"Is this seat taken?" Hermione looked up and his crystalline eyes put Ron's to shame. She let out a squeak in her attempt to speak and he smile just grinned and sat beside her.

"I was worried about you…" Michael took out his notes and text book from his bag.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was more than a little confused.

"Well, yesterday evening….I saw you running through the school, looked like you were crying. I was worried, that's all," Michael was sincere, that much Hermione knew.

"Oh, well I'm fine. Ron and I just got into a bit of an argument. It turned out to be a mere misunderstanding in the end…like all of our fights are. Thank you though." She laughed at the last comment; of course it would only make sense to someone who knew Ron and Hermione very well.

"That's good then. So, how's your morning been so far?" Michael shuffled his notebooks, a little unsure of what to say.

"Can't complain. Woke up a little late, breakfast was…good, so I guess it's starting to be a good day," Hermione smiled warmly at the thought of why, exactly, she did sleep in. "What about you, Michael? How's your morning progressing?"

"Well," he started, "I tossed and turned all night (one of my dorm mates had a horrible snoring fit). I'm a little groggy so I think Advanced Arithmancy will be a bit difficult to concentrate on," he and Hermione giggled a little when Professor Vector announced the agenda for the day.

"Good morning students! Today you will be using your Table A-3 Matrices to break a mild curse I will place on an object on your desk. It will be yours and your partner's task to first locate the cursed object and then break it; any questions? No? Well then, everyone please turn your backs while I go around the room," When Hermione felt the swish of the professor's skirt pass their desk, she turned around.

"First we need to use a Detector Charm to find the cursed object," said Michael matter of factly. Hermione smirked. _For once I'm not the one explaining the process of an assignment. I could get used to this!_

"Or I could just touch everything and see what reacts," Hermione realized what she had said too late. _What! Ron usually makes these kinds of jokes! Is he just rubbing off on me? And Oooh why does Michael smell SO good?_

Michael looked at her and smiled charmingly. "Well, I suppose, but I don't want to worry about doing the assignment AND healing you before class ends," Hermione let out a little laugh and they stared to work.

After forty minutes of work and mild conversation, Hermione leaned across Michael to get their chart. _Blimey, he smells amazing… _Without even realizing it, Hermione felt herself taking several deep breaths over the next few minutes. Michael noticed and asked if she was okay.

"Um, I'm ok, really. I didn't even realize," she said as she looked in his eyes. "I think I'm- well…yeah…tired maybe?" her cheeks were scarlet.

"Yeah," he said, blushing himself. "Maybe we should nap during our open period," Hermione's eyes went wide. "Not together! Oh no, I didn't mean it like that...I mean…since we're both exhausted…and stuff,"

Silence.

Hermione broke the silence. "Of course you didn't. But yes, I agree, maybe a nap would do some good." She turned back to her work, letting the blood slowly drain from her face for the rest of class.

* * *

During their free period, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting in the common room doing some homework. Hermione was leaning her back against Ron's side while Harry sat across from them, sprawled on the plush carpet.

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron wiggled the arm she was against.

"Agh, RON! You made me blotch my essay!"

"It's no big deal, 'Mione! You can easily _Scourgify_ it and forget is happened. Look, I'll even do it for you! _Scour_-"

"Oh, no you don't Ron Weasley! Not on MY essay!" Hermione hunched over her work so Ron couldn't get a good shot in.

"What, don't you trust me?"

"Of- of course I do, Ron!"

"Then why won't you let me just fix it?" his face was crimson although his eyes betrayed his anger with hurt.

"Because, well…" Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Because I'm a shoddy wizard, that's it, isn't it? Is Ron Weasley too mediocre to be trusted with even the simplest of cleaning spells?" he got up and was moving away from her now. Harry sat up.

"No Ron! Not at all!"

"Or is it that Hermione Granger's essays are too precious to her?" His eyes looked glossed over.

"Please, Ron! Listen!" Hermione begged. She was hurt and angry. _Why won't he just shut up for a second?_

"No, not now. I'm going for a walk" he stormed through the portrait, leaving Hermione and Harry with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Harry…."

"I know, Hermione…I know. Just give him a second to calm down then go talk to him,"

* * *

After a few minutes of roaming corridors, Hermione gave up when she bumped into someone as she turned the corner.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry" she sniffled as she looked up and saw those familiar blue eyes.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Michael Gates rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Not at all, Michael. Ron and I got in this argument…and it's just a misunderstanding but oh have you seen him around?"

Michael hesitated a split second before speaking. "No, no I haven't. Would you like to talk about it? That usually helps," Hermione was touched by Michael's gesture.

"Okay, well," she began walking, nodding for Michael to follow her, "we were in the common room doing homework. Actually, I was doing homework; Ron was probably staring into space. Anyway, he nudged me and I blotted ink on my parchment. I got upset, and oh, Michael…I think I behaved horribly," Hermione whimpered.

Michael was perplexed. Why was this pretty girl crying? He felt compelled to immediately take Hermione's side because she is such a logical thinker; he also had a bias against Ron for being so brash.

"Hermione," he said softly, wandering down the next corridor with her, "Calm down. Just tell me what happened,"

"We-well…I got upset and he offered to clean it up for me, but well...I know this is horrible Michael, but I said no!"

"What's wrong with that?" If Michael thought he was confused with their relationship before, he was utterly confused now. _What's so bad with him wanting to help?_

"Ron hasn't always been…the most astute student in our grade. It's not that he isn't smart, oh no…he just chooses not to do his work. If it wasn't for me these last 5 or 6 years, who knows where he'd be! Anyway, I may have offended him. Ohh what am I saying!" Hermione whirled on the spot. "Of course I offended him! He stormed out of the room and I've been looking for him since." She had since slowed her pace and decided to lean against the nearest suit of armor and sob. _I wish I could stop blubbering for a second! Here is this gorgeous guy (sorry Ron!) showing me all sorts of patience and kindness when he doesn't have to…Oh I wish Ron was more like this…_

"Aww Hermione, I really am sorry. Do you have any idea where he could be right now?"

Hermione wiped her eyes. "No, I was thinking he may have gone down to the pitch. That's where I was going before I ran into you," she smiled at Michael's comforting gaze and continued. "Thank you, by the way, for listening. It's not exactly the kind of first impression I wanted to make but I guess it's too late for that,"

"Oh no no," Michael braved another step toward her, "I've already gotten my first impression of you and I have to say, you're quite an astounding individual. Really, don't worry about it," he said reassuringly as he outstretched his arms.

Hermione, unsure of what to do, accepted his hug. _Oh Merlin! He feels good! And he still smells like soap! _Knowing that she shouldn't, Hermione enjoyed every bit of Michael's embrace. It was so warm and comforting after a stressful day. Who knows when she would be able to get Ron settled enough to listen to her?

Just then Ron turned the corner into the east corridor and heard people talking behind a suit of armor. He was still angry by what Hermione had said but couldn't help his curiosity by the voices. As he got closer, he saw the pair hugging. The guy was tall and blonde and the girl, whose back was to him, was kind of short and had curly brown hair. _Wait a second-_

"Her-Hermione?" he asked with a pained expression streaked across his face.

Hermione spun on her heels and looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"Ron!" Before she could continue, Ron clenched his fists until his knuckles were white, turned away, and stormed off down the hall.


End file.
